1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting articles to the floors of vehicles and, more particularly, comprises a method and apparatus for mounting various articles such as a child safety seat tether to the floor of a vehicle using existing attachment points.
2. Related Art
Certain countries such as Australia require that child safety seats be equipped with a tether at the top of the seat that comes down behind the vehicle seat on which the child safety seat is mounted, and which then is attached to the vehicle to additionally secure the child safety seat. Various attachment points have been used for mounting the vehicle end of such a tether, including the floor, rear sill, and upper headers of the vehicle. Such mounting points are disadvantageous because they require that additional holes be provided in the body-in-white of the vehicle, as well as attendant additional reinforcement to the penetrations, adding to manufacturing costs and complexity of the vehicle.